


Bedroom issues

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sam Winchester in absence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: The things we do in bed are varied, but clearing some personal issues when your distracted with something else, will never make it to Dean Winchesters Best off…...Probably...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12
Collections: Short-FingerSexercises





	Bedroom issues

**Author's Note:**

> It's late im tired and this happened. ^^P
> 
> NOpe Beta, nope native but well enjoy.

Problems in Bed SPN FF  
Bedroom issues…

„Come..hng.. on Cass,... con ..ah…centrate!“  
Dean complained, his ego bruised already for the Angel drifting off in a moment like that, leaving him to make all the work while the blue eyes started looking into the distance.  
And that wasn’t even the worst that was driving the Hunter off.

But Castiel had this stupid way of looking completely calm and unaffected, not breathing hard or sweating.  
Sometimes the only sign of this damn Celestial being aroused, was the direction his cock was pointing and it sucked to look there to make sure that Cass was still on board…  
Never in his life had Dean Winchester had so god damn frustrating Sex.  
Still he couldn’t get enough of it, tempted to get better, to get Cass to show his surprised face, to moan and gasp, an achievement the Winchester hadn’t have yet managed to reach up to.  
But it wasn’t always like that, the few times he had actually got their Angel going were the most memorable, the best bed acrobatics Dean had been part of.

But right now it was only frustrating and finally the Hunter stopped, his thrusting hips coming to a halt, his hands gently resting on the Angels, surprisingly strong thighs clamping down on Dean.  
“Ok,…” The older Winchester sighed, gently caressing Castiels legs.  
He would listen, but even though they weren’t moving anymore, Dean wouldn’t let go, and still enjoy the hot sensation being sheathed inside the other man, for just a little bit longer.  
It wouldn’t be the first time Dean would manage an orgasm this way.  
Something only possible with his strange, dorky Angel though.

“…what is it?” Dean wanted to know as Castiel finally looked down, obviously realizing that they weren’t moving anymore, if he had felt it the first time anyway.

“…Did Sam not feel well lately?” The Angel questioned, out of nowhere and definitely not fitting in Dean’s bedroom both on his bed and in the middle of…what at least should have been sexual intercourse, although with Cass you could never know…

This really unexpected thematic had the dark blond Hunter hesitating, almost feeling his Dick deflating on the spot…, a feeling that was proven falls as Castiel moved to maybe make himself a bit more comfortable...  
Apparently his Dick had a lot more bravery than Dean was feeling facing a conversation about his Brother while, more or less, fucking their ally Angel.

There were a few things that didn’t belong in the privacy of a bedroom…  
SAM was just one of the most important ones…  
They had talked about it once and it had hurt and felt horrible and bad and wrong…, and Dean had decided that it was enough to never bring it up again…  
But of course…, Castiel didn’t care…

“Cass…!” Dean growled/warned just slightly.  
“You know that I…”  
“I know, but this is not about your deep Feelings towards your Brother.” Castiel assured, again missing the point and putting the issue right on display, while still completely calm sitting naked on the Human Hunter. 

That was it, Dean gave up, his head falling back onto his pillow.  
He wouldn’t get his relieve it seemed, not tonight and maybe never again…  
He sighed as his arms flopped to the side.  
Cass wouldn’t let this go, not when he had already started to focus on the issue, whatever it was or would be…

“Nine…” Dean counted.  
“You owe me nine orgasms that you’ve promised but not delivered.”  
The Hunter stated, at least trying to keep the upper hand in his own damn bed, at the same time considering this the strangest dirty talk he had ever had.  
Although figuring it to be just another first time since he had given in to his damn perverted natural needs and humped their celestial Ally, not really being sure that this was how it actually had happened.

Castiel simply nodded, his body shaking at this move, reminding Dean that, nope, his dick hadn’t given up just yet, leaving him to groan at the newly stimulation.

“I could help it now.” Castiel offered in his deep voice, probably meaning well but as so often being not really helpful right now.  
“NO..no….thanks but…no I go with the natural…way.”  
Dean hurried to insist, knowing a grace forced Relieve to be rather intense and even unpleasant in its amount.  
It wasn’t something he was after for tonight, just having ‘little Dean’ comfy and warm was fine, it would go away eventually.

“Just…just tell. What is with Sam?”  
Dean gestured helplessly into the air before resting his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes to brace himself what was about to come.

Castiel tilted his head as he seemed to consider his words.

# ***

Once again the Angel had gotten lost in Details, something that could easily happening when confronted with some Human interactions he still needed to analyze in the concept of the situation to make full sense out of it.

Normally Dean would have listened with just half an ear, meanwhile distracting himself with other things, of way greater interest…

Currently though the Hunter was trapped, in a very piquant situation, he possibly hadn’t been completely uninvolved at/in.

Castiel was telling how he had watched Sam over the last weeks, and as creepy as it should be, much to the Winchesters personal irritation, it had a very different effect on him.  
Always nice to get to know oneself, he thought feeling this tingly feeling in his guts again that has his engine running again.  
Somehow Cass telling him that he had an eye on Sammy was one of the most effective turn-on’s Dean had had gotten to know in his life, so far at least.

It shouldn’t be, he told himself, it wasn’t right he warned his body but apparently no one listened to Dean Winchester.

While Cass was talking about Sam, instead of his usual run’s, staying on his own in some random park, just sitting on a bench till time would come for him to return…, or Sam avoiding Eye contact and hurrying to his room when Cass wanted to talk to him…., especially efficient was the Angels description of Sam actually retreating to Baby and resting in the backseat for some reason avoiding his perfectly comfy room and bed that was right there.

The image of his so damn beloved Black Beauty, Sam spread out in the Backseat, his arm covering his eyes while Cass would watch from a slight distance…., and the less innocent additions Dean’s brain was currently offering of his beloved ‘little’ Brother helping himself…  
It was all the Hunter could handle…  
His hands clutched at the Angels thighs as he jerked up his hips for on last time, his stomach muscles clenching, his balls drawing tight as Dean grunted, his orgasm finally hitting for him to spill into that warm hole Castiel was still holding him in.

“..Fuuck…!” Dean breathed as his body flopped back in complete relaxation, his brain drowning in a pleasant high.  
“Eight…” He counted.  
“You… only owe me… eight…” He add while Castiel slightly turned to look behind and down his ass.

“Jeeeez don’t…don’t do that…” Dean wheezed, a little in embarrassment as the reality slowly came through, reminding the Winchester Hunter that he had just spilled his load at a worried report about his ‘little’ Brother that had been offered by the one he was actually, currently laying in bed with.  
For every other Human being that would probably have been a new low in life…, but after what they all had been through, experienced, done and survived, this was, although special, just another ‘normal’ low in the Winchesters ‘Very Best’.

For a moment Castiel watched his first Human, carefully eyeing,scanning him in his slowly fading aftermath, one of a few occasions Dean’s Life Energy seemed the most vivid and strong.

“That was pleasurable for you.” The Celestial stated matter of fact and not judgemental at all.

“…”  
“Am I allowed to offer a solution that could be beneficial for you and your Brother?” Castiel suddenly mentioned to a slightly dozing Dean who just weakly nodded.  
Not really sure what Castiel had wanted to tell with the Sammy Report anyway.

“Your Brother seemed to avoid the Bunker or being close to either you or me or this room. I found him very upset when leaving for a walk or another of his increased Grocery shopping’s.”  
“He is often out at night these days and hiding in what seemed a very insufficient Library in town.”

“I think that Sam might be lonely…” Castiel analyzed, slightly moving to change his position and free Dean to clean them both and leave the Hunter to his rest.  
Dean gasped subdued before nodding as if he was still listening.

“I would imagine that showing Sam at least a bit of your deep devotion and admiration towards him could help.” The Angel mused, his gentle fingers roaming over the Hunters chest, his stomach and spent organ before he used a bit of his ‘magic’ to clean the left signs of their complete union.

“….hm..adoration….” Dean repeated with a slight smile as he reached for Castiel’s still roaming hand, pulling it to his lips to kiss these wicked fingers.

Dean hummed in pure satisfaction, knowing very well what Cass was talking about.  
He had a pretty good idea why Sam was acting like he was over the last weeks…, probably months before Castiel had even realized it.

Dean smiled a bit melancholic, recalling the rather heated argumentation he had with his beloved Sibling about his complains including thin walls, echoing hallways and not getting enough sleep.  
The dispute had been unfair and Dean knew that. He had been to tough on Sam but after the giant had made jokes about screwing the Angel, Dean was really pissed somehow that even after he had done it, Sam was still on his mind, still ‘making fun’ of him.

But in the end it did just hurt, them both actually, as Dean had yelled at Sam that if he was to sissy to listen to natural sound of excitement and joy, he probably should find ways to get around it or simply sleep somewhere else…

“I think Sam should join us!”  
Castiel announced right into Deans Memory lane, suddenly having the older Hunter wide awake again.

End


End file.
